<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time for S’mores by GothicDeetz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808797">Time for S’mores</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz'>GothicDeetz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Campfires, Chaos, Fluff, Food Fight, Fun, Gen, Marshmallows, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Two Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Six queens have a campfire. Catherine Parr starts throwing marshmallows at everyone. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn &amp; Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves &amp; Catherine Parr, Catherine Parr &amp; Jane Seymour, Catherine Parr &amp; Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon &amp; Catherine Parr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Marshmallow Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Parr, I swear. If you throw another marshmallow at me, I-." Anne Boleyn was cut short by another marshmallow chucked by a giggling Catherine Parr hitting her in the back of her head. Huffing, she turned. "CATHERINE PARR!"</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" She laughed and aimed a marshmallow, throwing it at Katherine Howard. "I'm really enjoying doing this."</p><p> </p><p>"We were supposed to have a campfire, not a marshmallow throwing party," said Katherine Howard as she picked up the marshmallow thrown at her and threw it back. Catherine Parr caught it and threw it at Jane.</p><p> </p><p>Jane grunted. “Catherine!”</p><p> </p><p>She was bombarded by sixteen marshmallows being thrown in her general direction.</p><p> </p><p>“CATHERINE PARR!”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t answer, now deciding to throw a couple of marshmallows at Anne of Cleves.</p><p> </p><p>“Is someone gonna ask her to stop?” asked Catherine of Aragon before being hit in the head by a marshmallow.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop? I’M NEVER GOING TO STOP! I’M HAVING WAY TOO MUCH FUN!” shouted out an amused and giggling Catherine Parr as she threw another marshmallow at Anne Boleyn.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t take it anymore. I’m going inside,” said Anne Boleyn.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, we’re gonna need more marshmallows. Parr kinda threw them all at us,” said Jane.</p><p> </p><p>“Are. You. Serious?” Jane nodded. “Looks like one of us is going to have to go to the store.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catherine Parr walked outside, totally ready for another campfire. What she didn’t know was that the other queens had asked her to come outside so they could do the same thing to her that she had done the night before. <br/><br/></p><p>As soon as she stepped foot outside, she was hit in the head by a marshmallow. “WHO THREW THAT?!” <br/><br/></p><p>“I did.” Jane smirked. The rest of the queens revealed themselves to each be holding a marshmallow or two and smirking at Catherine Parr.</p><p> </p><p>“No fair! I’m the only one who gets to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>”You did so last night. It’s our turn to do it tonight.” This time, Katherine Howard threw a marshmallow at Catherine Parr.</p><p> </p><p>Then it was Anne of Cleves’ turn. “For revenge.”</p><p> </p><p>”Because we thought it was fun to do to you.” Anne Boleyn threw a marshmallow at Catherine Parr.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine of Aragon laughed, chucking a marshmallow at Catherine Parr.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine Parr’s eyes narrowed. “It. Is. On. Marshmallow fight?”</p><p> </p><p>”MARSHMALLOW FIGHT!!!!!” the other queens shouted at once.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The six of them spent the next twenty minutes throwing marshmallows at one another and overall laughing and having fun, completely oblivious to the flickering flames of the campfire Jane had started burning out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first Six fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy and leave kudos and a comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>